


Blood and Bones

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Arcana [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Mage!Lucifer, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Knight!Sam, Lucifer POV in one chapter, Lucifer is only nice to Sam, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Necromancer!Lucifer, Truth Spells, Undead, a dragon that's not a dragon, minor character undeath, no dragons have been harmed in the making of this story, people cut themselves and other to get blood for spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: When people on the Winchester lands vanish, including Dean, Sam thinks the necromancer who's living near by in a tower is to blame.“Looking for something?“Sam whirled around at the sound of the voice. There was a blond man leaning against the doorframe, all clad in black, a slightly amused look in his piercing blue eyes. “Maybe I can help you.“Instead of an answer Sam reached for his sword.“I see. The usual then.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists because of [this post](http://brieflymaximumprincess.tumblr.com/post/162275230957/oh-my-freaking-chuck-without-pants-im-so-in) and because I talked about it with [brieflymaximumprincess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brieflymaximumprincess) and she patiently listened when I practically sent her the whole plot for this story and encouraged me to write it.
> 
> It also exists because Askatosch keeps drawing stuff for it (and for sequels I have yet to write). [Look at these sketches of Lucifer and his tower](https://askatosch.tumblr.com/post/165118486079/two-sketches-for-a-new-fantasy-au-written-by).
> 
> It has been beta read and encouraged by the very wonderful [coplins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins), who always makes it a delight to write stories that are a bit darker. By [trisscar](https://trisscar368.tumblr.com/) who patiently explained English grammar to me. And by [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD), who always says way too nice things about my stories.

Sam knew he wasn’t behaving the way a knight should. If you ride all the way to the tower the vile necromancer is living in, honor demands you knock at the front door and shout a challenge. You don’t hide your horse near by, wait for night, and sneak around the old gnarled building to find a window that looks like you can climb up to it. You certainly don’t wedge two short daggers between the stones of the tower to use as stepping stones. (Proper knights most likely don’t even know how to do that.) You don’t hang on the windowsill to cut through the skin that keeps the wind from blowing through the window and climb in.

Good thing his uncle Bobby hadn’t bothered much with training him and Dean to be proper knights. “If you get into a fight,“ he had always said, “You better win it. Honor doesn’t do you any good if you’re dead.“

Sam said a silent prayer of thanks to Bobby’s soul while he crouched on the other side of the window in a dark room, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He’d left his chainmail behind for stealth reasons, only wearing light leather armor now. He wasn’t even here to pick a fight. He just wanted to find his brother and get out again.

Slowly, the dark shapes around him became bookcases. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. There were way worse places you could end up in, if you broke into a necromancer’s tower, than his library.

Sam moved silently, looking for a door. There was probably a dungeon downstairs, and that sounded like a good place to start his search.

Not long until he found a door that lead to a spiraling staircase. At the end of it, there was a more sturdy door that yielded to Sam’s lock picking skills (bless his friend Brady, whom neither Sam’s father John nor Bobby approved of), and there it was. The dungeon.  
There was a torch in a metal ring next to the door. Sam dug for flint in the pocket on his belt and lit it. In the light of the flames he looked around.

The cells were separated by rusty metal bars, most of the doors standing open. Sam stepped in further. One of them had to be occupied. At least one of them. Dean couldn’t be dead, he was not allowed to be dead.

“Looking for something?“

Sam whirled around at the sound of the voice. There was a blond man leaning against the doorframe, all clad in black, a slightly amused look in his piercing blue eyes. “Maybe I can help you.“

Instead of an answer Sam reached for his sword.

“I see. The usual then.“ The necromancer sounded almost bored. He waved a hand, and Sam heard chains rattling behind him. He ducked on instinct, rusty iron flying over his head. The next moment Sam lunged.

The necromancer blocked Sam’s first blow with a dagger, danced around the second. The third sent his weapon flying and the tip of Sam’s sword at his throat made him back into the bars of the nearest cell. He lifted his hands in a gesture of defeat, smiling again. “You’re good. What’s your name?“

“Sam Winchester. You kidnapped my brother and three people from the village by my father’s castle. What have you done to them?“

That made the necromancer’s eyebrows shoot up. “I’m pretty sure the last person I kidnapped was let go alive a few days later. And if your brother is only half as attractive as you are, I sure would remember him.“

Sam blinked at the casual mix of compliments and admittance that the necromancer actually did kidnap people occasionally.

“You’re lying!“ he said. “Where is my brother?“ He pressed the tip of the sword against the man’s throat, not enough to break the skin.

The necromancer tsked. “I do like your attitude, Sam, but this has to stop.“ With that he leaned into the sword.

Before Sam could draw the blade back, there was a small trickle of blood running down the other’s pale neck. Slowly, the necromancer lifted a hand to the wound, touching it as if he didn’t believe it was actually there. His fingertips came back red, and he looked at them, smile growing wider.

“Meg,“ he said. “Come.“ There was something not right with those words, something dark waiting beneath the simple syllable. Power suddenly crackled in the dusty air around them.  
Then the blood turned into smoke.

At first it was just a faint red wisp. Sam gripped his sword tighter. “What have you done?“ The way things looked though, it was probably wise not to wait for an answer. The necromancer had to die, before he could finish whatever magic he had started with his own blood.

Sam drew back his sword to swing it again.

The red smoke curled around his wrist, stopping his movement. The next moment it was not just smoke anymore, it was a hand, outlines slightly blurred. A matching arm manifested, then the rest of a small brunette woman. She gripped Sam’s wrist even tighter, twisting his arm back with inhuman strength until he was forced to let go of the blade. It clattered to the ground.

She looked at the necromancer. “You called, Master.“

The necromancer nodded. “Good girl. Help me secure him.“

Sam was shoved to his knees, and a lazy flick of the necromancer’s hand called chains up again. This time Sam saw them. They were old and rusty like everything in here, connected to the ground with iron rings. They wrapped themselves around Sam’s arms, holding him down, while the creature apparently called Meg took his weapon’s belt away and threw it into a corner. Then she walked around Sam, eyeing him up and down. “The knights are getting more shabby, don’t you think? Or are they sending foot soldiers against you now, Master?“

Sam glowered at her, pulling at the chains experimentally, trying to wriggle out of them. They reacted as if they had a will of their own by wrapping around his arms even tighter.

The necromancer chuckled. “He’s getting bonus points for intelligence, though. Remember the last one that just banged on the front door?”

That made Meg grin. “Oh yes. I love it when they’re so righteous that they’re involuntarily funny.” Then she turned to her master. “Do you need me to do anything else?”

“No. Off you go.“ He snapped his fingers and Meg exploded into red smoke. The cloud collected in the necromancer’s hand until it was nothing more than a drop of blood again.

As soon as the necromancer’s piercing blue gaze settled solely on Sam, the knight swallowed. It looked like John Winchester would be missing two sons soon. Defiantly Sam lifted his chin, though, staring right back at the necromancer. “If you want to kill me, just do it. You won’t gain anything else from me.“

“I think you’re mistaken there, Sammy,“ the necromancer said. “For example, I could do a lot with your blood, and I don’t think I need your permission to take it.“

Sam shivered, fighting to cling to his bravado. “It’s Sam, not Sammy.“

“As long as you’re chained up in my dungeon, I call you whatever I want. I’m Lucifer by the way.“

“I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but I’d have to lie.“

A wide grin split Lucifer’s face. “I do like you. But I think we should take it slow, you know. Have a nice little chat first, before you try to kill me again.“ He leaned back against the bars of a cell. “Four people vanished from your village, did I get that right?“

“You should know, you took them.“

“What makes you think that?“

“They vanished without a trace. It has to be magic.“

Another unhappy tsk. “Villagers ... Something can’t be explained right away, of course it has to be magic!“

Sam scoffed, but didn’t say anything. Of course it hadn’t been that easy. They had checked every other possibility. He wasn’t going to argue with his captor about it though.

“Tell me,“ Lucifer said slowly. “If I kill you, how many more knights will come here to look for your lost villagers?“

“More than you can handle.“ The truth was, apart from him and Dean, there weren’t many knights. Adam was too young to be a proper knight yet, and that left only Ellen and Jo and of course Charlie. John Winchester’s lands weren’t big. Most of its army consisted of farmers. Sam would rather die than tell Lucifer that, though.

The necromancer sighed. “Lying won’t get you anywhere and I don’t have time for this.“ Another gesture made the dagger fly from where it had landed into Lucifer’s hand. He stepped towards Sam, and the sharp tip pressed against the skin of Sam’s neck. He swallowed again. He hoped he was lucky and Lucifer would just lose his patience and kill him fast. And if that wasn’t the case, Sam hoped he wouldn’t reveal anything important under torture. He pulled at his bonds again, but of course it was useless.

“Relax,“ Lucifer said. “I just want a drop of your blood.“

Sharp pain, then Sam felt blood trickle down the side of his neck.

“There we go.“

Cold dread creeped into Sam. He didn’t know exactly what the necromancer could do with his magic, but he knew he had no defenses against it, no matter what it was. He shivered as Lucifer swept a finger through the trickle of blood and it came away red. He watched Lucifer mix his blood with his own. There was a murmur that made the air heavy with energy again. Then Lucifer extended the bloody finger towards Sam.

Sam reeled back on instinct, but Lucifer put away the dagger, grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair and held him steady. “It won’t hurt you and it won’t turn you into anything horrible. It’ll just make you tell the truth.“ The bloody finger touched Sam’s lips, smearing red over them. “You know, we wouldn’t have this problem if all of you villagers would just stop being so afraid of me.“

As soon as the necromancer let go of his hair again, Sam turned his head away. “If you want us to like you better, stop kidnapping people,“ he spat. “And stop raising our dead.“ He tasted a hint of copper. Damn, did he get any of the blood in his mouth?

The necromancer shook his head. “But you’re not doing anything with them. Letting them rot in the ground is such a waste. And the last time I kidnapped anyone was years ago. I try to avoid it. Too much hassle with vengeful relatives, as you’re demonstrating right now.“ He took a step back and wiped his fingers on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Now,“ he said. “How many more knights that’ll come looking for your villagers?“

Sam gritted his teeth and said nothing. Apart from the faint taste of copper on the tip of his tongue he didn’t feel any different. Maybe the spell didn’t work?

Lucifer sighed. “Of course you’re a stubborn one.“ He stepped closer again and squatted down to Sam’s current level. This time he cupped Sam’s face with both of his hands, almost lovingly. From this close Sam saw shards of almost white in icy blue eyes, like the seas high up in the north he’d visited once as a child. Like with the sea, Sam felt like he could drown in them, get completely lost, if he wasn’t careful. For a moment he forgot to struggle.

Lucifer was close enough they could’ve kissed now. Sam felt the other man’s breath on his lips, and with it came whispered words of power. The taste of copper got stronger on his tongue.

After a moment, Lucifer stood up again. “How many knights?“

“Three“, Sam said. It was completely impossible not to. He hated himself for it, hated Lucifer even more, but he couldn’t fight it.

“Will they sneak in like you did?“

“Charlie probably will.“ Sam fixed Lucifer with a hateful glare.

“Explain to me exactly how you got in.“

Sam did. He fought against it with everything he got, but the words just spilled from his bloodstained lips. He wanted to scream from frustration. There had to be some way to stop this! He didn’t find one though. When he was done, he slumped in his bonds, feeling like he’d just run a mile.

“Sam ...“ Lucifer looked at him from where he was leaning against the iron bars with something that was almost pity. “I know you feel like a traitor right now and my heart breaks for you, but we can avoid the worst case, if you work with me.“

“Sure,“ Sam said. “That’s why you’re asking me what kinds of attacks to expect from my friends.“

“I like being prepared. Now tell me everything about your lost people. Every detail you remember.“

At least that was a topic Sam didn’t mind so much talking about. “There isn’t much,“ he said. “They all went into the marshlands and didn’t come back. We tracked them. The tracks stopped at some point, like they just vanished.“

“And then you assumed it was magic?“

“Well, people don’t just vanish into thin air without magic, do they? We looked for other possibilities, though, believe it or not. Maybe they drowned, maybe something ate them. But there were no bodies, no parts of bodies. Dean’s horse came back after a few days. There were no injuries and no other signs of a fight. His sword was still in its sheath, strapped to the saddle. There aren’t many things that can take Dean without a struggle.“

Lucifer tapped his lips with his index finger in thought. “I have to admit, that sounds unusual. But has it ever crossed your mind that I’m not the only magic user in the world?“

First doubts creeped into Sam’s mind. There was no point for Lucifer to act like he was innocent, was there? Why would he ask about the attacks in such detail, if he was behind them? To see, if they could prove that he was the one who did it? Prove to whom? John Winchester was the law in this area. If he decided the necromancer was guilty, then he was, proof or no proof.

“As far as I know, you magic users have territories, don’t you?“ Sam said, the coppery taste in his mouth receding a bit as if the spell sensed that he was willing to talk out of his own free will now. “Like mountain lions. You defend them. That’s the only reason father doesn’t try and get rid of you for good. You scare off people that may be worse.“

Now that he thought of it, Lucifer really did mostly take the dead. And it may be upsetting to find a grave broken open from the inside and see grandma walk away in the direction of the tower, but it actually doesn’t hurt anyone. And there had been people vanishing before, but it really had been a while since that last happened, if you didn’t count the recent attacks.

Lucifer gave a short laugh. “You could say that. Yes, this is my territory and I defend it against other magic users, but sometimes one slips through without me noticing.“ Another thoughtful tap with his index finger. “Though those are mostly the less powerful ones that don’t have much of an aura to detect.“

Sam took a deep breath, his doubts growing. “Let’s say for a moment you really didn’t do it, did you notice someone who might?“

“No, and that worries me.“ Lucifer pushed away from the bars of the cell and started pacing up and down. Sam watched him and felt himself relax a bit, as far as this was possible, when you’re on your knees in the middle of a necromancer’s dungeon chained to the floor and under a truth spell.

After a moment Lucifer stopped his pacing. “Can I trust that you won’t attack me and won’t try to flee, when I unchain you?“

Sam opened his mouth to answer yes, but no sound came out. Lucifer grinned at him. “Trying to lie again?“

Sam settled for glaring again instead.

Lucifer laughed. “Has anyone ever told you that you look good, when you’re angry like that?“

“Most people I’m that angry with are too busy dodging my sword.“

That got him another laugh. “That makes it hard to admire the way sparks dance in your eyes, I guess.“ Lucifer leaned closer. “What color are they anyway? Your eyes, I mean.“

What kind of question was that? The spell nudged him to answer though. “No one knows for sure,“ Sam said. “They change depending on the light and my mood.“ After a moment he added: “Can we not talk about my eyes and focus on the matter of hand?“

“Of course we can, Sammy. As soon as you don’t try to fight my spell and answer truthfully. Will you attack me or try to flee as soon as I unchain you?“

Sam sighed. There was no way around the truth. “I’m not sure,“ he said. “Maybe, if there was a good opportunity.“

“Well, then let’s be safe.“ Lucifer drew the dagger again, which made Sam tense and grip the chains. The necromancer rolled up his own sleeve though, and Sam saw old scars crisscrossing his arm. Lucifer made a shallow cut between them, then put the dagger away and put his free hand over the wound. With the bloody palm he touched the chains, and Sam could feel them hum with sudden power. They snapped from the rings that held them to the ground. Before Sam could do anything, though, his arms were pulled back and chains wrapped tighter around his wrists to secure them behind his back.

“Need help getting up?“ Lucifer asked.

Sam shook his head and got to his feet on his own. His knees hurt a bit, but not too bad. He looked at his sword that was still lying at the ground.

“Don’t even think about it,“ Lucifer said.

Sam huffed. “What now?“

“We’ll go somewhere more comfortable and see what we can find out about the disappearances.“ Lucifer turned and walked towards the stairs. At the base of them he stopped and looked back at Sam, who hadn’t moved. “Are you coming? I mean, you do make a good figure chained up down here, but normally people don’t want to stay in my dungeon.“

Sam shook himself and started to follow Lucifer. Getting out of the dungeon was a good start, even if he had to leave his weapons behind. “Why would you want to help me?“ he asked on their way up the stairs.

“Because apparently I’ll only get peace if I can prove to you that I’m not the one who took your people.“ Lucifer led Sam further up than he had been before and opened a door at the next landing of the revolving staircase. Sam expected some kind of laboratory full of magic equipment and unspeakable things locked away in jars, but instead they stepped into a cozy room with a fireplace and two upholstered chairs next to it. In the middle of the room was a big table. Carved out of the wood of the tabletop was a big map. Sam recognised the village, the castle and there even was a small representation of Lucifer’s tower. The necromancer stepped towards the map and motioned for Sam to follow. “Show me where exactly the people vanished.“

Demonstratively Sam pulled at his bounds and made the chainlinks klink.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and waved his hand. The chains unwrapped from Sam’s left wrist and allowed him to bring his arms in front of him. As soon as he had them there, the chain snaked from Sam’s right wrist around his left, securing him again, but leaving him just enough freedom of movement so he could point out places on the map. Sam threw Lucifer a bitchface, but did as he was asked.

“Two of them went to this area to cut peat.“ The area he pointed at started to glow in a faint light. “One of them went after a lost sheep. The last traces we found of him were here.“ An area very near the first one started to glow.

“Did you find the sheep later?“ Lucifer asked.

Sam shook his head. “I ...“ He hadn’t even thought about the sheep until now. “I think no one looked that hard, because we were busy looking for the man. But now that you mention it, I think, the sheep’s traces stopped at roughly the same place his traces did.“ That was an interesting new thought. What kind of magic user stole sheep?

Lucifer smirked. “Are you finally starting to believe me? Or do you think there are many dark magic rituals that call for sheep?“

Sam shrugged, even though he was mostly convinced that Lucifer was innocent by now. Well, not innocent in general, but innocent in this case. “I don’t know much about dark magic.“

“Believe me, if I need blood or a life to sacrifice, it has to be human.“

Sam looked at the necromancer with narrowed eyes. “Is this supposed to be reassuring?“

Lucifer mimicked Sam’s earlier shrug. “It proves my point.“

Yes, it probably did. And now that there was no immediate danger anymore and they were kind of working together, Sam started to notice how attractive the guy was. Of course he was dangerous and most likely evil, but if Sam was honest, that just added to the appeal. There was a reason he was friends – well, sometimes more than friends – with Brady the thief.

“Sam?“ There was a slight smile on Lucifer’s lips. “Where are your thoughts going?“

Oh, fuck no! The coppery taste on Sam’s tongue flared up as he fought against the spell. “Nothing to do with the mystery.“ Maybe that’ll be enough?

The smile on Lucifer’s face grew to a wolfish grin. “Oh, please do tell.“

Bastard. Sam gritted his teeth, but it didn’t help much to keep the words from spilling over his lips. “I have the unfortunate luck that I tend to be drawn towards dangerous people.“

Well, that could have come out worse. It wasn’t fair, though, that the way Lucifer smiled now made him look even better.

Sam averted his eyes rubbed his face with his bound hands. “Can we please concentrate on the mystery disappearances?“

“Whatever you want, Sammy.“ Lucifer’s voice dropped a bit lower though and took an unmistakeable seductive tone, smooth like silk. Sam hated him for it.

“So what about your brother?“ the necromancer asked in a normal voice a moment later and Sam heaved a relieved sigh because of the change of topic.

It took him a moment to get his thoughts back on track, though. He cleared his throat. “He went looking for the last victim.“ He pointed at the second lit up spot and it glowed even brighter.

Lucifer leaned forward and stared at the map. “That’s all relatively close to the mountains. Are you sure there were no traces of anything on your brother’s horse? Small scratches, a strange smell, something like that?“

Sam tried to think, happy to have something else to occupy his thoughts with than the way Lucifer worried his lower lip in concentration.

“There was a small scratch on the saddle,“ he said after a while. “I heard the stable master complain about it. But it was most likely caused by branches.“

“Hm ...“ Again, the necromancer tapped his lips in thought. “I want to test a theory. Are you only into men, or women, too?“

Sam’s eyes snapped up from Lucifer’s lips to his eyes. “What?“

“The spell I want to try calls for the blood of a virgin,“ Lucifer explained grinning. “Half a virgin should be enough, though.“

“Sorry to disappoint, I’ve been with men and women before,“ Sam snapped, before the truth spell could force him to.

“Top or bottom?“ Lucifer’s eyes twinkled in amusement.

Sam glowered at the necromancer, letting the coppery taste build in his mouth this time, until he had no other choice than to answer. “Top.“

“I’ll take what I can get. Let’s try it. Care to donate some blood?“

“Not very eager to, no,“ Sam answered trying hard not to think about what the fact that Lucifer’s blood was worthless for this spell said about him. “What are you trying to achieve?“

“Looking for a dragon.“

Sam opened his mouth to call bullshit, but then closed it again. The sheep fit. The disappearing into thin air fit, because that’d be what it looked like, if you were lifted off by a dragon. The scratches fit. Big claws could’ve left them in the leather of the saddle. But that’d mean that Dean had probably been eaten by now, and that couldn’t be. His brother had to be alive. “Someone would’ve noticed a dragon living in the area,“ he protested.

“They’ve gotten more careful since killing their kind has become a sport for people like you. And there is a chance your brother is still alive,“ Lucifer added as if he’d been reading Sam’s thoughts. “Some dragons stash live food. Some even take humans for other reasons. His chances get slimmer the more time we waste, though.“

That did it. If Lucifer wanted his blood, he could take it without asking anyway. Sam extended his bound hands towards the necromancer. “Fine.“

“Now that’s the kind of practical thinking I like to see.“ Lucifer snapped his fingers and the chain slinked away, slithering over the map table and down to the floor like a snake. Apparently being willing to give blood made Sam finally trustworthy enough. Lucifer took a copper bowl from a shelf next to the fireplace and placed it at the edge of the table. Then he took Sam’s left hand in his own, callused thumb cool against Sam’s pulse, and pushed the sleeve up.

Sam couldn’t help but tense a bit as Lucifer drew the dagger. He took a sharp breath through gritted teeth as Lucifer made a shallow cut, and watched his blood drip into the bowl with slight nausea. “How much do you need?“

“Not much.“ Lucifer went to the shelf again and took strips of clean white cloth from it. “Keep your arm over the bowl until I tell you otherwise.“

As soon as the bottom of the bowl wasn’t visible anymore, Lucifer pressed a thumb at the vein above the small cut to stop the blood flow and wrapped a bandage around Sam’s arm with practiced movements.

“I think virgin blood is overrated,“ he said, while he was working. “I’ve experimented a bit, and what it means with most spells is that you need the blood of someone innocent and pure. Which applies to a lot of young and inexperienced people to some degree. That also means for everything except the most nasty spells it’s more potent, if given freely, because that way it isn’t tainted by fear or hate or both.“

That sounded like an interesting theory and Sam had to remind himself that he should by all means not be fascinated by anything concerning dark magic. “So you just asked about my sexual experience for fun,“ he said instead.

Lucifer grinned. “Well, it does help.“

Sam graced that response with another bitchface, then he looked at the bowl. “I hope this works.“

Lucifer nodded. He took some kind of powder from a pouch at his belt and mixed it with the blood, then he dipped his index finger in the mix. Carefully, he held it over the map and let red drops fall on the carved landscape. Words of power made the air heavy with energy again. Just to be safe, Sam took a step back.

Nothing happened at first. The blood driblets formed a trail from the still glowing parts of the map towards the mountains. Of course, you’d most likely find a dragon in a cave.

Finally, a small flame erupted from one of the drops. It was a bit disconcerting to see his own blood do something like that.

“There.“ Lucifer let more drops fall next to the now charred spot in the wood. The ones near to the mountains caught fire as well. So there really was a dragon? Torn between excitement and worry for Dean, Sam watched the necromancer repeat the action a few more times. Every time, the flames grew higher.

“The higher the flames the closer the dragon?“ he asked after a while.

Lucifer nodded. “Perceptive. Ever thought about studying magic? You might make a good student.“

That wasn’t a serious offer, was it? Probably not. “No thanks. Human sacrifices don’t sound very appealing.“

Lucifer huffs. “No one would force you to do the really nasty spells. For the rest you could most likely find suitable sacrifices in your father’s prisons. Still hanging them for begging and stealing? I’d say a sharp blade is quicker.“

That was a good point. Sam had objected to hanging people for begging numerous times. You can’t punish someone for being hungry, can you? But his father was of the opinion people that were hungry were just too lazy to work. If Sam caught wandering beggars, though, he always sent them away with a warning and some coin, and he had seen Dean do the same, though his brother was a bit less nice about it. And even for the ones with real crimes, hanging always had seemed cruel.

While he watched flame after flame on the wooden map, Sam felt his curiousity growing. “Do you do the really nasty spells?“

Lucifer didn’t look up from what he was doing. “Any children gone missing in recent years?“  
Sam shook his head. The last time children had gone missing (and turned up dead) had been when Azazel and his band had raided the lands. Sam had only been a boy himself back then, but he remembered them. Jake and Lily and... Sam stopped. “Fifteen years ago, there was a little girl called Meg.“

Lucifer went completely still. “Ah... yes...“

Just when Sam had started to forget who he was dealing with... He wet suddenly dry lips and tasted blood. Damn, he’d almost forgotten about that, too. He wiped it away with his sleeve and tried to remember. There had always been something off about Meg’s disappearance. With the others the bodies had been found. Meg’s never turned up. “You did that?“

Lucifer still didn’t look up, the flames illuminating his face from below, giving him an ominous look. “I was young and full of hate and needed something strong to fend off my father’s legions hunting me. So I bound her soul to my blood. Not going to apologize.“ His voice sounded clipped and cold all of a sudden. “She grew up great, though. Really like her.“

What did you say to something like that? “Did you ever do something like this again?“ Sam asked after a while.

Lucifer looked up with a smirk that didn’t look quite genuine. “Oh, is that important to you? Do you hope I regretted it and changed my ways?“

Sam pressed his lips together, but the coppery taste on his tongue grew stronger again. So wiping off the blood hadn’t killed the spell. “Yes.“

Lucifer’s smirk grew wider, a bit more sincere. “You actually started to like me? That’s cute. I never did anything like it again. I didn’t regret it, though.“ Maybe it only sounded like a lie because Sam wanted it to.

“Not interested in me anymore now, I guess?“ Lucifer said it casually, as if he wasn’t actually interested in the answer.

“Still am,“ Sam admitted through gritted teeth. “I told you I tend to make poor choices in that regard,“ he added as a small revenge for being forced to tell the truth.

Lucifer didn’t even seem to notice, he just grinned, looking almost happy. After a moment, though, he concentrated on the map again.

It took some time, but finally Lucifer narrowed the location of the dragon down to a spot at the foot of the mountains. He put the copper bowl away and looked at the spot through narrowed eyes. “That doesn’t make sense.“

“What doesn’t?“ Sam leaned over the map, too.

The necromancer stabbed his finger at the spot as if it had offended him personally. “That’s a river. Dragons don’t live in rivers.“ He looked at Sam. “Say, Sam, do you have ancestors that aren’t quite human? Sometimes you get strange results with faekin blood. Would explain your beauty, too.“

Again with the casual compliments, and this one lit small sparks in his belly. Sam tried to concentrate on the task at hand and shook his head. “Not that I know of.“ Then he took a closer look at the spot. “But I know that place! It’s not just a river there, it’s a waterfall!“

“Dragons don’t live in waterfalls either.“

“There’s a cave behind that waterfall.“

That made Lucifer pause. “Oh.“

Sam laughed. “Some things you don’t learn from being holed up in a mage’s tower.“

The necromancer gave a good natured shrug. “You get your weapons back, if you promise not to turn them against me.“

Sam nodded. “I promise to not turn my weapons against you as long as you keep from harming the people I’ve sworn to protect.“

Lucifer smiled, and it made his eyes light up with icy blue. “You kill a dragon by –“

“By finding that soft spot underneath its chin.“ Bobby had made sure the Winchester boys knew how to slay various monsters.

That got Sam an approving nod. “It also helps to be pure at heart,“ Lucifer added. “So not much I can do about that beast in my territory, but in case you want company and a bit of support ...“

Sam looked at the necromancer through narrow eyes, trying to read his face, trying not to get lost in those eyes. There was no way Lucifer would offer to face a dragon with him out of the goodness of his heart, he was pretty sure of that. “I can imagine there are a lot of spells you need dragon scales for.“

The corners of Lucifer’s mouth twitched as if he was pleased that Sam had caught on. “Some.“

“And they’re hard to get?“ Sam asked, finding himself amused, too, despite himself.

“Occasionally.“

“I don’t think I should help a necromancer to get ingredients for powerful spells.“ Why was he thinking about doing exactly that then?

“It’s blood mage,“ Lucifer corrected. “I only raise the dead when I need someone to do hard manual labor for me. I’m not digging out a new garden plot myself, you know.“

Sam couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Very sinister. What do you grow?“

“Herbs. Some poisonous plants. Roses.“ Lucifer listed them as if the combination made complete sense.

“Roses?“

“I like beauty combined with thorns.“ Finally Lucifer’s eyes got hold of Sam’s and it was impossible to look away.

Sam had to clear his throat, before he could speak again. “How about you lift that truth spell from me? And after the dragon is dead we should sit and talk. Work something out that’ll prevent incidents like the one today.” And incidents like the one with Meg. If Lucifer had never done it again, there was a chance he would officially agree to stay away from the nasty spells forever, was there? Or was that just the butterflies in Sam’s belly talking? “What do you think?“

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Lucifer’s lips. “You think your father will approve?“

No, he wouldn’t. “I think it’s enough, if the next generation does.“

“Ah, there’s that practical thinking again. You know, you’re not the typical knight?“ At least coming from Lucifer it sounded like a compliment.

“I know. So, what do you say?“

“Sounds good.“

“The truth spell then.“

“It’s a pity, I really like it, but if you insist.“ Lucifer stepped closer, reaching out to cup Sam’s cheek. He tiptoed slightly since he was a bit smaller than Sam, and then Sam could feel the necromancer’s breath on his skin again. His heart sped up, the treacherous thing.

“Are you doing that with everyone you place under a truth spell?“ Sam asked.

Lucifer stayed like that, face only inches from Sam’s. “I had to use the enhanced version of the spell thanks to your stubbornness. Sharing of breath is required for placing and revoking it. I wouldn’t mind sharing a bit more, though. Objections?“

Maybe Sam would have raised some, just out of principle, had he not still been forced to say nothing but the truth. “No.“

So Lucifer closed the distance and kissed him.

It was a kiss charged with magic energies, spilling over Lucifer’s lips into Sam’s mouth and washing away the taste of copper. They prickled on Sam’s tongue and made him gasp, poured down Sam’s throat like a refreshing wave. It didn’t even last long, but it left him breathless nonetheless.

Lucifer grinned. “Now let’s go slay a dragon.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a dragon that isn't a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to have them kill an actual dragon, okay?

“Don’t you think the undead horse is a bit too much?” Sam’s own horse kept its distance, shying away from the creature thankfully made mostly of bone and a bit of dried skin. No rotting flesh.

The necromancer shrugged from where he was sitting in the saddle. They were riding into the woods, Sam and Lucifer, Sam in his chainmail now, sword by his side again.

“I don’t want to spend time caring for a living animal every day.”

That made sense in a way. Still, Sam could’ve done without the reminder of who he had sided with. He still wasn’t sure, if he wouldn’t regret this.

“What is it, Sammy?” Lucifer’s eyes were on him, leaving his undead horse to find its own way. “Second thoughts?”

“I’m not obliged to answer any more.” He couldn’t actually be angry about the truth spell, though. Sam had been the one who had broken into Lucifer’s tower and the truth spell had been a pretty gentle way to insure Lucifer’s safety. Still, Sam tried. After the kiss they shared, he felt like he had to put some distance between them again. It was sensible to join forces with the necromancer to get his brother back, of course. It was also a good idea to stay on friendly terms with him afterwards. For the good of their village. But the kiss had been more than just one step too far. As was the fascination Sam felt every time Lucifer talked about magic.

Lucifer shrugged. “Suit yourself. I liked you more when you were chatty, though.”

“You’re not supposed to like me. We have a common goal, that’s all.”

That earned him an amused look, tip of Lucifer’s tongue visible in the corner of his mouth for a moment – not that Sam was paying attention.

“Don’t get your hopes up too much. I’m sure grumpy, less chatty you will grow on me eventually.”

Never had a declaration of affection ever sounded so much like a promise of trouble to come.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to reach the waterfall that hid the dragon’s cave. “How do you want to do this?” Lucifer asked. “The hero way or the smart way?”

“I’m not going to stand in front of the cave and yell for the dragon to come out.”

Lucifer smiled. “See, that’s why I like you. So sneak in or draw it out?”

Sam pondered that question for a moment. To sneak in he’d have to lose his chainmail again, which meant potentially fighting a dragon without much protection. “Any ideas how to draw it out?”

“Yes. I’ll challenge it.”

“So _you_ stand in front of the cave and yell for it to come out?” Sam asked grinning.

Lucifer threw him a bitchface. “Not quite.”

* * *

The plan was simple. Lucifer would be the distraction, while Sam would lie in ambush and wait for a good opportunity to attack. After all, he was the one who was supposed to kill the dragon. Lucifer summoned Meg again to send her off with Sam. “She can be of help,” was all he said.

Then he cut his palm, let a few drops of blood drip on the ground.

“What’s that for?” Sam asked.

“In case of an emergency. I think some other predators have lived here before. There are a lot of dead things in the ground, and I’ve just established a connection.” Lucifer’s smile made Sam shudder, but not in a completely unpleasant way. Damn him and his fascination with questionable people. “Now go.”

Sam was halfway to a good hiding place, when he realized that he’d just followed a command given by the necromancer. Damn! It was a sensible command, but still, he better not make a habit out of it.

Next to him, Meg moved in complete, eerie silence between the trees. No footsteps, no breathing. Of course no breathing, after all she was dead. Sam eyed her suspiciously. There was a slight red tint to her figure, and sometimes, out of the corner of his eye, he could see her edges fray, but apart from that she looked like a normal human being. A tiny brunette girl in a way too revealing dress.

She grinned at him. “Like what you see?”

“He killed you,” Sam said, because that still bothered him.

“Yes. And then he went and gave me a new life. That’s how things are sometimes. Don’t get your undergarments in a twist about it, pretty boy.”

Sam huffed, not placated.

Meg laughed, a sound that wasn’t quite human. “If you were so appalled by it, you should’ve declined my company.”

“That wouldn’t have undone it. And if you can help, it would be stupid not to make use of that to save people who might still be alive.”

“So the fact that he killed me is useful to you now.”

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. “I guess …” he bit back angrily. Had he just lost a discussion about morals against an undead girl?

They found a good hiding place near the waterfall. While Sam crouched down behind a big boulder, spray from the waterfall settled on his face, his hair, his clothes. Slowly, he drew his sword.

Meg cupped her hands, and a small puddle of blood appeared between her fingers. “We’re ready, master,” she whispered.

Yes, she definitely was useful.

By the bank of the river Lucifer stepped out from between the trees just enough to be seen, but not far enough that he couldn’t duck back into the underbrush fast, if need be. He didn’t do anything, he just stood there, but suddenly he seemed taller, his shadow darker.

“What’s he doing?” Sam whispered.

“He just stopped hiding his aura,” Meg explained.

Oh. This definitely shouldn’t make Lucifer even more attractive.

It didn’t take long for a head to appear in the middle of the waterfall. It wasn’t quite as reptilian as Sam had expected it to be, though. It looked more bird-like, even if there were scales between the feathers. The sharp beak was approximately as long as Sam’s arm. The head was followed by a snake-like neck and a reptilian body. Leathery wings blocked the path of the waterfall for a moment, when they unfurled.

“Oops,” Meg said.

Sam was inclined to agree with her. “That’s not a dragon.”

“Well,” Meg said, “technically Basilisks are a subspecies of dragons.”

The Basilisk cocked its head to regard Lucifer. “Ah,” it said finally, more a hiss than a word. “Long time since I last saw a blood mage.”

“Long time since I last saw one of your kind, too,” Lucifer answered. “My name is Lucifer. You’re in my territory.”

“My apologies.” The Basilisk stepped further away from the waterfall and waded through the water towards Lucifer, still staying in the river though. Sam held his breath. As soon as it reached the riverbank, he’d strike. “I’m only here for the time my young need to learn how to fly. If you let me stay in your territory until then, I’ll repay you well.”

Lucifer smiled, apparently not even surprised that a huge, scary Basilisk prefered negotiations over fighting him. “Well, there’s one small problem.”

The Basilisk cocked it’s bird head again.

“You’re taking humans, and the villagers are bothering me now, because they think I’m responsible.”

For a very short moment Sam thought it was maybe possible to solve this via talking. The creature would agree not to take any more humans, it would give Dean and the other villagers back and they would allow it to raise its young, before it had to leave. Everybody would be happy. But then the Basilisk did something that was probably the closest you can get to a shrug, if you have wings instead of arms. “You seem powerful enough to deal with a few humans. What I can give you will be worth your trouble.”

No, that was not how this was supposed to go! Sam held his breath. He wasn’t sure how high the chances were that Lucifer was going to betray him.

“Is that so?” the necromancer asked. “What do you have to offer?”

Well, apparently they were high. Sam tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, when he suddenly felt Meg’s hand on his arm. “Wait. Trust him.”

Sam gave an almost soundless laugh. “Why should I trust him?”

“For one,” Meg leaned closer, and Sam faintly smelled blood, “if he wanted trouble, he wouldn’t have offered to help you in the first place. And secondly, you don’t have any other choice, because I will rip you to shreds if you move now.”

For a moment, Sam looked at her, seizing her up. Judging by how effortlessly she had disarmed him in the dungeon, this was probably no empty threat. But she had to have a weakness. He went through everything Bobby had ever told him about magic. A lot of magic creatures didn’t like iron, did they? Though Lucifer’s magic had worked on the chains in the dungeon. There were also some symbols that worked as protection, and Sam wished he’d memorized them better.

While he was lost in thought, the conversation between Lucifer and the Basilisk went on. The creature offered magic spells and riches. Lucifer seemed intrigued.

“Meg,” Sam whispered. “Do you remember your parents? They’re still alive. If Lucifer sides with that creature, they’re in danger.”

Did he imagine it or was there a slight pause as if Meg were thinking?

“Let me kill that Basilisk, no matter what they agree on,” Sam urged. “That’s all I’m asking.”

“Trust him,” Meg insisted again. Her grip on Sam’s arm loosened a bit, though. Sam took it as a good sign.

While they were talking, the Basilisk slowly crept closer to Lucifer, further and further out of the water. The necromancer carefully avoided eye contact, but otherwise watched the creature closely. Finally, it sat in the shallow water close to where Lucifer was standing. Sam tensed, ready to strike.

“Give him a few more seconds,” Meg whispered. “Then I’ll let you go.”

Fine. Sam could do that.

The necromancer smiled again. “That sounds all well and good,” he said. “There’s still one tiny problem, though.”

“What is it now?” The Basilisk was getting impatient. It took another step, threatening now, until its beak was only inches from Lucifer’s face. Sam saw the necromancer lower his gaze to the ground to avoid eye contact. But now it was also in the perfect position for Sam to strike.

“Well, you see,” Lucifer explained. He unfurled the fingers of the hand he had cut before, and a few more drops of blood dripped to the ground. What was he doing? “The very handsome knight I came here with apparently thinks I’m fascinating.”

Alarmed, the Basilisk looked around. And that did it. Sam shrugged off Meg’s hand and stood up. She let him.

“And that’s kind of nice,” Lucifer went on. “So I actually don’t want to betray him.”

The next word was not spoken in any language Sam knew, but it carried power, Sam could feel that in the energy that suddenly permeated the air. He half expected to get hit by a spell, before the meaning of Lucifer’s words completely got through to him.

Then he saw the bones that erupted from the ground. They formed hands and claws and they grabbed the Basilisk’s legs and wings. The creature screeched and its beak bit down, shattering skeletal arms, but there were more coming from the ground every second.

“Sam!” Lucifer called. “Now! And don’t look it in the eyes, it can turn you to stone.”

Sam was already moving. He swung his sword, hacking at the snake-neck of the creature. His blade sliced through the scales, but then the back of a flailing wing hit him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Before he could even catch his breath, the beak came down. He rolled to the side, but he could already tell he wouldn’t be fast enough to avoid it completely.

The impact never came, though. Instead something red streaked through his line of sight, then Meg was there. She collided with the head of the creature with force, making it reel to the side. The beak sank into the ground instead of Sam’s flesh, sending grass and dirt flying. Immediately, the boney hands grabbed it. Together with Meg they held the Basilisk’s head to the ground, stretching the already injured neck. Sam got to his feet again, bringing the sword down with all his might.

This time, his blade went all the way through. The Basilisk convulsed and collapsed on the riverbank.

For a moment, Sam just stood there, breathing heavily.

The sound of someone clapping made him look up after a while. Lucifer leaned against the trunk of a tree, smirking. “You make a very heroic figure wielding your sword like that, Sam Dragonslayer. A pity that the fact that I helped you probably ruins this as material for the bards.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sam said. He hadn’t tried to be heroic, he’d just tried to get his brother back. But if Lucifer wanted to mock him for this, he could give as good as he got. “Depends on how they spin it. Apparently I made a formerly evil necromancer see the good in life again.” Which raised an interesting question. Lucifer hadn’t actually chosen his side because he liked him, had he?

“It’s blood mage.” Lucifer took a few steps towards him. He stopped right in front of Sam, almost touching, twinkle in his blue eyes. “And there are limits to what I’d do just because a good looking guy bats his eyelashes at me.” He leaned in even closer, breath on Sam’s face. “But it just so happens that Basilisk venom is the rarest spell ingredient in the world, and it’s the most potent when taken straight from the venom gland.” He reached out, fingertips slightly brushing over Sam’s cheek, before his hand came to rest on Sam’s chest. His touch left a tingling sensation on Sam’s skin, a faint echo of what the kiss had felt like. “So nice of you helping me acquire it.” With that he pushed Sam away gently, brushed past him and hunched down next to the severed Basilisk head, pulling his dagger from its sheath.

It really shouldn’t feel so much like Sam had just been turned down; still, Sam’s face burned with heat. “So reassuring that the reason I’m still alive is that the Basilisk’s offer lacked appeal for you,” he said, his anger at least in parts directed against himself for reacting to Lucifer like he did.

“Well, that and the fact that I gave you my word to help you.” Lucifer didn’t look up from forcing the beast’s beak open with his blade. “But you won’t believe that anyway.”

“Don’t act like not trusting you is an unreasonable thing to do.”

Lucifer made a dismissive gesture with his dagger. “Don’t you have a missing brother to look for?”

He was right, of course. Sam wiped his sword on his pants and put it back into the sheath. Then he stepped towards the waterfall.

“Don’t forget that thing mentioned offspring,” Lucifer called after him. “Meg, go with him.”

“Yes, master.”

“Thanks,” Sam said. “But I think, I’ll manage.”

“You’re not the one your father will get mad at when you go missing, too.” Lucifer had one hand between the Basilisk’s jaws, picking at something with the dagger. “So please accept my offer of further assistance.”

The sudden formality made Sam blink in surprise. Still, he felt like he owed it the necromancer to answer a polite request with a polite reply. “Of course.” He stepped into the river near the waterfall. “Are you coming, Meg?”

* * *

The river wasn’t deep, but when Sam arrived at the other side of the waterfall he was drenched from head to toe. He wiped the water out of his eyes and drew his sword again. He knew this cave, had been here before with Dean. It was just a small tunnel at the beginning, but after a bend it opened into a cavern with a light well in the middle so you didn’t need a torch. Sam stepped carefully around the bend.

They were sitting in the middle of the cavern, right inside a pillar of sunlight. And they were gnawing on something that Sam, to his horror, recognized as human limbs.

_Don’t let this be Dean._

He’d never forgive himself if he’d come to late to save his brother.

A few gestures was all he needed to communicate his plan of attack to Meg. Then Sam circled to one side around the Basilisk offspring, the undead girl taking the other. After that it was just a matter of a few well placed strikes. For Sam at least. Meg hadn’t been kidding about being able to rip things to shreds. She came over the Basilisks like a demon and left torn bodies in her wake.

When she was done, there was more than a slight tint of red to her figure. She looked Sam up and down, who had more than a little blood on his clothes, too, by now, and threw him a blood splattered grin. “You’re fun. For a knight.”

“People of questionable morals keep telling me that,” Sam said. “Maybe I should reconsider some of my life choices.” One glance at what was left of the poor human the Basilisks had been gnawing on showed him that it wasn’t Dean. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was something. He recognized the usual garb of a shepherd. So he had come too late to save at least one of the villagers.

Meg laughed. “You’re clinging to what you think is right too much. And we stuck to our word, didn’t we?” Then she pointed to a part of the cavern that was immersed in shadows. “I think you’re looking for this.”

Sam squinted into the darkness. There was a human figure there, but not moving. Carefully he stepped closer, sword gripped tight. There were bones lying around here, carefully gnawed clean. The other villagers? “Dean?”

The figure in the back was Dean. He was sitting with his back against the wall, but he didn’t look up, his eyes were staring right past his brother. Sam reached out to shake his shoulder – but touched nothing but stone. “No! Dean!”

“Basilisks do that.” That was Lucifer’s voice from the entrance of the cave. “Keeps their food fresh.”

Sam turned around. Somehow the necromancer had managed to stay dry while passing the waterfall, and now he stepped around the carcasses of the Basilisk offspring.

“Is this reversible?” Sam demanded.

“A Basilisk can reverse it,” Lucifer said.

“We don’t have a Basilisk. Can you reverse it?”

Lucifer idly turned the remains of the Basilisk’s dinner around with his foot, looking at the gnawed off face of the man. “Oh, so you do need my help again?”

Did he have to pick this moment for playing games? Sam gritted his teeth and gripped the hilt of his sword so hard it hurt. He forced himself to take a deep breath though. Snapping at Lucifer wouldn’t help his brother. “Can you bring my brother back?”

Lucifer hooked his thumbs under his belt. “Depends on how important morals actually are to you. That spell requires a life.”

For a moment, Sam stared at Lucifer, but the necromancer seemed completely serious for once. Sam chewed on his lower lip in thought. Finding someone who deserved to die anyway shouldn’t be that big of a problem, shouldn’t it?

As the silence stretched, so did a grin on Lucifer’s face. “You’re considering it, aren’t you?” He sauntered closer. “That easy to turn into a murderer, isn’t it?”

Sam closed his eyes against the mocking tone. “Please tell me it doesn’t have to be someone innocent.”

“Would you consider that, too?” Now Lucifer was right in front of him, Sam could feel his body heat, hear his even breaths.

He opened his eyes again to look into Lucifer’s blue ones. “Would I be innocent enough?”

The necromancer lifted an eyebrow. “Willing to die for you brother?”

Sam nodded. Dean had always been the good son. Dean was the one who would rule this piece of land one day. Sam on the other hand, Sam had been a bit odd all his life, a bit too bookish for a knight, a bit too fascinated by the likes of Brady – and now Lucifer. John Winchester needed Dean more than he needed Sam. Adam, Charlie, Jo and Ellen and their whole village needed Dean more than they needed Sam.

Lucifer sighed. “Very noble. Very … knightly …” He said the last word as if he thought Sam was a bit stupid, but he could think whatever he wanted, if he just did what Sam asked of him.

“Will it work or not?”

“It’ll be a waste, that’s what it’ll be!” Lucifer’s voice echoed from the walls of the cavern angrily. His anger died down fast, though, followed by another sigh. “Well, if you’re willing to self-sacrifice, there’s another way.”

“Which way?” Sam didn’t dare hope. This would be something impossible, wouldn’t it?

Lucifer scrutinized him for a moment, before he spoke again. “You’d have to give a few years of your life to power the spell.”

“Done.”

The necromancer rolled his eyes. “As I said, very knightly. I’ll also have to use half of the Basilisk venom I collected today. Which means you owe me, because I could’ve used that for something more worthwhile.”

And there it was. The catch. “What do I owe you?”

That made Lucifer’s smile come back. “Oh look, he hasn’t lost all his sense after all. I half expected you to go: ‘Whatever you want.’ That’d have proved … interesting.”

Sam huffed. “I love my brother, but I’m not stupid. What do I owe you?”

He didn’t get an answer right away. Instead, Lucifer studied him again, tapping his lower lip in thought while he did so. His eyes took in the blood on Sam’s clothes, the sword in his hand. “If your father ever decides to make a move against me, you’ll be on my side.”

Yes, definitely a big catch. “You want me to fight against my own family?”

“Well …” Lucifer waved his hand. “You make it sound so dramatic. You don’t have to fight, if you find another way to get him off my back.”

On second thought, it didn’t sound that bad. Dean would owe Lucifer his life by then. Most of the other Winchester knights might not listen to Sam, but they would definitely listen to Dean. Slowly, Sam wiped his sword on his still wet pants again and sheathed it. “This doesn’t apply in case you attack us first.”

“Fine,” Lucifer said.

“Are we done bartering over my brother’s life then, or is there anything else you want?”

The corners of Lucifer’s mouth twitched. “There is. I want you, mostly naked, in the middle of the ritual circle I’m about to draw.”

Sam blinked at the sudden turn this had taken, but if he was honest, nothing Lucifer did should surprise him anymore by now. After a moment he just lifted an eyebrow, silently asking if the necromancer was serious.

Said necromancer – well, blood mage actually – met his gaze with a face that said he definitely was. “Do you think I can just take a few years of your life with the snap of my fingers? You have to be a part of this spell. You’ll have to do exactly as I say, no matter what happens. And once it’s started, I have to finish it, so if you’re not sure about it, better back out now.” Lucifer looked Sam up and down again. “Oh, and it’ll hurt,” he added as if in an afterthought. “A lot.”

Of course there was another catch. But Sam could live with that one. He took a deep breath. “Fine.” Then: “Did you actually mean the naked part?”

Lucifer threw him a grin. “Yes. Especially all the iron has to go. You can keep your pants on, though.”

“What, you’re passing up a chance to get me out of my pants?” It was probably a bad idea to give Lucifer ideas, but ‘It’ll hurt. A lot.’ was still very present in Sam’s thoughts. He’d grasp for anything that’d take his mind off that fact. Slowly, he undid his sword belt and put the weapons aside.

Lucifer laughed. Mirth danced in his eyes, and Sam decided he liked that look. It died down after a moment, though. “I’ll give that another try later, if you don’t hate me too much by then.”

Well, that sounded promising.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean Winchester is saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all **warnings** : This chapter is written from Lucifer's POV and he is not nice. He's not cruel to Sam, he likes Sam, but he's done a few pretty bad things in the past and he thinks back to some of them.  
> Also, this chapter contains a blood magic ritual with Sam in the middle of it. All the warning tags above apply. If blood and cutting or anything along those lines is a trigger for you, don't read this.
> 
> Second of all ... Askatosch drew super awesome art for this chapter. [Look at it here](https://askatosch.tumblr.com/post/166714774934/sketch-to-the-upcoming-chapter-of-blood-and-bones).

Usually, ruining knights was fun. But usually they knocked on Lucifer’s door all high and mighty and informed him that bards would sing songs about how they were going to defeat him. He enjoyed making them bleed until even the last trace of arrogance was gone. Killing them afterwards was mostly making the garbage take out itself. Some of them he had even kept around for a while. Someone had to dig a new waste dump now and then after all.

Sam had been fun in a different way. It had been refreshing to get more than a ‘You will not live to regret this, abomination!’ out of an adversary. It had been nice to talk to someone who was smart, actually had a sense of humor and at least some moral flexibility. Trying to see how much darkness Sam carried in him, trying to see how much of it Lucifer could coax out had become a fascinating game. And of course it helped that Sam was handsome, and the fact that he was actually interested in Lucifer had made his usual flirting that he mostly did to keep his opponents off-balance all the more rewarding. Especially when the reward took the form of a kiss.

Which all led to the fact that making Sam bleed didn’t promise to be much fun at all. Even though he definitely deserved it for his foolish self-sacrifice idea. Really? What kind of brother was worth that? And how had Lucifer managed to become attached to someone that stupidly heroic in such a short amount of time? He really should know better.

Well, at least the whole situation had an upside. Said upside dropped his shirt right this minute and was standing in front of Lucifer just in his pants now. Lucifer allowed his gaze to drift over Sam’s tanned skin for a moment, watching the other man’s face out of the corner of his eye. Sam protested constantly, since the truth spell was lifted, but he still seemed to preen a bit under Lucifer’s attention. Prideful, gorgeous thing. Lucifer so hoped he wouldn’t break during the ritual. He would sure look pretty bloody, but only half as pretty without the sparks in his eyes.

“Do you want to just stare all day or are you going to tell me where you want me?” Sam asked. Yes, exactly those sparks.

Lucifer had used the time Sam had spent undressing to dismiss Meg and draw a ritual circle on the stone floor right in front of Dean Winchester’s currently lifeless form, a mix of intricate designs he knew by heart. He pointed at the middle of the circle. “Last chance to back out, Sammy.”

Sam threw him a defiant look and stepped inside the circle. Of course he did.

Fine. If he really wanted to do this, they would. But Lucifer wasn’t going to sugar coat anything for him. “You’ll not be able to stand, when I’m done with you. Better get down right away.”

Sam glared at him, but dropped to his knees. One had to admire his stubbornness. And maybe this was going to be fun after all. Seeing how far he could push the knight, before he admitted he’d bitten off more than he could swallow.

Lucifer stepped inside the circle, too. “I’ll cut you a few times, but that’s not what’s going to hurt most.”

He could see Sam’s adam’s apple bob. Good. At least he was smart enough to be afraid. “Then what is?”

“Pulling the life energy out of you that I need for the spell. And once it’s started, it can’t be stopped or your brother may end up half stone forever.”

Sam nodded. “Understood.”

Exceptionally stubborn. It was kind of impressive, if Lucifer was honest. He couldn’t resist pushing a bit more, though. “Which means you have to keep still and not flinch away from something that will be causing you extreme pain. You think you can do that?”

Sam regarded him through narrowed eyes for a moment. “You want to tie me up, don’t you?”

Lucifer grinned. Good, maybe he would lose this game, but he wasn’t all too sad about it. “It would be less risky for your brother, but it’s your decision.”

He expected a no and the assurance that Sam would of course be able to keep still. Instead the knight seemed to think about it for a minute, then he nodded. “Do it, before I change my mind.”

That was either very stupid, because it required more trust in Lucifer than Lucifer would have put in himself, if things were reversed. Or it was a pretty good example of practical thinking combined with still more self-sacrificing tendencies. Lucifer couldn’t decide.

That didn’t mean he’d let the opportunity slide, though. He pulled a few leather strips from a pouch at his belt and crouched behind Sam. The knight crossed his hands behind his back without prompting, and Lucifer tied his wrists together first and then his bound wrists to his ankles. He worked quickly and efficiently, but of course his fingers would brush skin now and then, and he could feel Sam tremble a bit under his touch. The knight probably didn’t feel half as tough as he acted.

“I’ll make it as quick as possible,” Lucifer surprised himself saying. Damn Sam for actually making him care. When was the last time he had felt the urge to comfort someone? Meg probably. He hadn’t allowed the girl to wake up for the kill, but when the spell had been half way done there had been a confused and scared newly undead child sitting inside his circle, not yet drained of her humanity. He had cursed the fact the the spell called for someone innocent back then. And he had allowed her to hide in his arms and held her while murmuring the incantations that made her his sweet little killer once and for all.

When Lucifer was done, he drew his dagger and put two fingers at a spot between Sam’s shoulder blades. Sam’s skin was warm under his touch, and he could feel Sam’s muscles move, when he tensed. “I’ll start here.”

He didn’t give Sam any time to prepare himself. The knight hissed in pain, when Lucifer made a small cut to draw some blood. He dipped his finger into the red that trickled out the wound and used it to draw a rune.

Then he moved on. Another rune of the same kind found it’s place at the small of Sam’s back. Finally Lucifer circled around to the front.

His practiced movements faltered for a moment, when he met Sam’s eyes, dark with pain, but full of determination. It was a while since he had last done this, but from the days he had practiced the nastier kinds of spells under Amara he was used to seeing hate and fear. He actually welcomed it. It reduced the victims to a state where they were driven by nothing but instinct, made it easy to not see them as human any more, to see them like you would see a hare you caught in a trap. Maybe you felt a bit sorry for it, but it was still dinner.

What Lucifer saw behind Sam’s ever changing eyes was definitely a sharp thinking mind. Human.

He’d asked for this, though. So Lucifer crouched down again.

The next cut right above his belly button had Sam make a low noise in the back of his throat. Damn, Lucifer would love to hear that kind of sound in a different context.

“Is silence important for this part of the spell?” Sam asked, while Lucifer drew the next rune with bloody fingers.

“No.”

“Then don’t pick this moment to stop flirting.” 

Lucifer chuckled, fighting down a surge of warmth and affection. When he’d started flirting in earnest, the goal had been sex. Sex was achievable. Everything else, he shouldn’t even be thinking about. “Didn’t think you’d want to hear how good you look tied up and bloody. Suits you, though. Brings out the sparks in your eyes.”

Sam lifted an eyebrow. “Talking about my eyes again?”

“If that’s what you’re taking away from what I said.” Lucifer sank the dagger into Sam’s skin right above his heart, making the knight hiss in pain again. He drew another rune on Sam’s chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat underneath his fingers. He could act unfazed all he wanted, he couldn’t hide his fear.

“Out of curiousity,” Lucifer said. “Do you trust me by now?” He didn’t know why he asked. He shouldn’t ask.

“Not completely, no, but I think the chances are high that you’re actually doing what you promised.”

Lucifer bit back a smile. Yes, he shouldn’t have asked, but he liked the answer anyway. No blind hate just because of what he was, but at the same time Sam was too smart to blindly trust either.

“Well, you’ll find out soon.” He placed the tip of his dagger underneath Sam’s chin to lift it up, enjoying the sparks that ignited in Sam’s eyes. He grabbed a fist full of Sam’s hair with his free hand to hold his head back so he could make another cut right at the collarbone.

The knight pulled his lips back in a silent snarl and struggled against Lucifer’s hold and his bonds. “If you want me to hold my chin up, just ask.”

Well, yes, that was probably an option in this case. Lucifer loosened his grip a little, but kept his hand in Sam’s hair, waiting for enough blood to collect at the new cut so he could draw another rune. “I’m not used to people in your situation being cooperative.”

“Thanks. I didn’t need that reminder. Let go of my hair.”

Lucifer smirked, but did as he was asked. Sam held the position Lucifer put him in, neck arched back beautifully, while the thin line of his mouth and his narrowed eyes seemed to say: ‘See? I choose to be in this situation. Don’t treat me otherwise.’

Lucifer cursed silently. How was a man like that even allowed to exist? He shook his head, dipped his fingers in blood again, and tried to shove away every other thought except for the task at hand. But with Lucifer drawing on Sam’s throat, their faces were inches apart, and no matter how hard he tried to smother them, there were feelings blooming he didn’t need. He was so lost.

If this was going to not end well anyway, though, he could at least get laid in the process. So he shifted the dagger to his bloody hand. “You can lower your head again.”

When Sam did so, the fingers of Lucifer’s free hand brushed along his neck as if by accident. Sam drew a shuddering breath. And when Lucifer pushed a strand of hair out of Sam’s face, the knight actually leaned into the touch a little.

Of course finishing the task at hand meant that Lucifer had to ruin the mood by placing the tip of his blade right at Sam’s forehead.

The knight instantly went completely still. He closed his eyes, lips forming a silent: ‘Shit.’

“Last one”, Lucifer said.

Another cut right between Sam’s eyes and another rune. Then it was done and he put the dagger away.

Sam’s ever changing eyes opened again, looking up at him with apprehension. “What now?”

“Now it’s going to really hurt.” With that Lucifer cupped the back of Sam’s head with one hand, making it impossible for him to lean back. He placed his other hand on the rune on Sam’s forehead and reached out with his mind.

The runes left Sam all vulnerable, taking down natural defenses and forming an opening that made it possible for Lucifer to send his magic right into Sam’s core, the source of all his being. Tendrils of Lucifer’s mind sank their hooks into Sam’s soul, making him gasp in shock. The knight started to struggle against his bonds, instinctively fighting an attack he didn’t understand. But there wasn’t much he could do, not much even a trained mage could’ve done with all the rune work laying him bare in front of Lucifer. All of Sam’s life force was there for him to take.

So Lucifer did.

Sam screamed. His screams echoed from the walls of the cavern and pierced Lucifer’s heart, even though he tried to shut if off, make it hard and unrelenting. Lucifer focused on the feeling of Sam’s life energy at his fingertips, flowing out through the rune, up his arm, settling inside him. A rush of power that made it hard not to take more than he should.

He forced himself to let go and turned to Dean. He had drawn a rune on the other Winchester’s forehead, too, not with blood, but with Basilisk venom. While Sam went silent and crumbled in his bonds, Lucifer placed two fingers on Dean’s forehead and reluctantly guided Sam’s energy out again through his other arm into Dean.

Stone cracked. At first it was only faint hairlines spreading over Dean’s face, but then small pieces of stone started falling off. Rosy skin appeared underneath. It rained shards of stone just like snowflakes. It didn’t take long until the older Winchester’s form was freed from the stone and he slumped back against the wall of the cave, unconscious, but alive. He would need rest, but he would be alright.

Lucifer turned to Sam. The younger Winchester groaned, barely conscious himself. Lucifer stepped around him and cut his bonds with the same dagger that had cut his flesh before. He helped Sam into an upright sitting position.

“That hurt more than I expected,” the knight mumbled.

“I’ve never experienced it myself, but I can imagine.” Lucifer draped Sam’s arm over his shoulders and slung one arm around Sam’s waist. “We have to get those runes off you, they leave you vulnerable.” Of course having Sam’s very being laid bare for him was something that went straight to Lucifer’s head, but with the runes on every passing spirit would be able to just slip into Sam’s body without any form of resistance. “Can you stand?”

“I can try. Is Dean alright?”

“Yes. He’ll need some time to regain consciousness, but he’s fine.”

“Thank you.”

It was surprisingly nice to hear that. 

They managed to get upright with Sam leaning heavily on Lucifer. His weight distracted Lucifer a bit from the fact that he had a mostly naked very gorgeous guy draped over him, while they stumbled towards the waterfall.

At the end of the tunnel, where the water was like a curtain in front of the exit of the cave, Lucifer helped Sam lean against the wall. As soon as he let go of the knight, he slid down along the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Well, that worked, too. Lucifer pulled his own shirt over his head and held it under the spray. He used it to wipe the blood from Sam’s forehead, chest and belly. The cuts had already stopped bleeding.

The knight watched him with eyes that were wide of wonder for some reason. “Your eyes are glowing,” he said after a while.

Oh yes, they probably did. “That’s a side effect of powerful spells. It’ll subside after a while.”

“That’s a pity.” Sam’s hands came up, cupping Lucifer’s face, and Lucifer froze. He had expected Sam to be at least a bit wary of him after the spell. Most people were after a demonstration of powerful blood magic, especially those who found themselves in the middle of it.

“It’s beautiful,” Sam said. “You’re beautiful.”

Maybe Sam was more delirious than Lucifer had thought so far. “You’re barely conscious. You’re talking nonsense.”

“Maybe,” Sam agreed. “But I think I’m done with acting like I’m not attracted to you.”

“I just used dark magic to rip a part of your life force out of your body.” Maybe Lucifer should just take advantage of this, see how long it lasted. But a knight with morning after regrets would just make his life harder in the long run. Also, Lucifer realized, if he got to have Sam, he wanted him all in.

“You saved my brother,” Sam objected, “and you didn’t do anything I didn’t agree to beforehand. Also, did you miss the part where I told you I have a thing for questionable people?”

Lucifer chuckled. “Fair enough.”

Sam’s hands were still on his face, and a pink tongue darted out, wetting Sam’s lips. Lucifer was pretty sure even more honorable men than him wouldn’t have been able to resist this temptation, but he didn’t have to do anything. Sam was the one who leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

Lucifer steadied himself on the wall behind Sam and kissed back. His tongue slipped between Sam’s lips, drawing a delicious little noise from the other man. Sam’s hands slid to the back of Lucifer neck, pulling him closer, teeth scraping over Lucifer’s lower lip.

And yes, this was great, but Sam was still barely conscious. So Lucifer pushed himself away, instantly mourning the loss of contact. “Turn around.” His voice sounded hoarse.

Sam pouted. “Now you’re rushing things.”

Lucifer grinned. “Believe it or not, that’s not what I had in mind. You still have runes on your back that leave you completely open to any kind of magical attack.”

“For someone who has been hitting on me basically since you first looked at me, you’re way too much about business now.” Sam’s fingers trailed down his chest.

Lucifer groaned, but pulled back a little more. “I’ll stop with that as soon as you’re able to make informed decisions again. Now turn around.”

Sam did so grumbling. Lucifer soaked his shirt under the waterfall again and washed the blood off Sam’s back. As soon as the last rune was gone, Sam stretched. “I feel a lot better already.” He sounded less groggy, too.

“You were under the influence of dark magic. Of course you feel better, when it’s gone.” Lucifer washed the blood from his shirt under the waterfall and wrung it out. “How about we get a fire going and dry our clothes while we wait for your brother to wake up?”

“Sounds good.” Sam turned back towards Lucifer, and before any of them could get up, he grabbed Lucifer by his shoulders and kissed him again.

“Huh,” Lucifer said, after they separated. “You really mean it, do you?”

Sam smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing Lucifer had seen in a long time.

There was no way an affair with the son of John Winchester was going to end well, but Lucifer couldn’t care less.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam visits the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a more fluffy chapter. There'll be one more after this that's definitely less fluffy, then the story is done.

Dean was not thrilled about an evil necromancer saving his life, but when he learned what had happened (they left out the fact that Sam gave parts of his life force), he thanked Lucifer in an only slightly stiff way and promised him that as soon as he ruled these lands there would be some kind of mutual agreement. Both brothers knew better than to make any promises in the name of their father. In the eyes of John Winchester matters of good and evil were always black and white.

As they were about to part ways, Lucifer leaned close enough to Sam that his breath caught in the shell of Sam’s ear and made him shiver. “I’m looking forward to seeing you again soon. You’re always welcome in my tower.” There was a promise in his voice and when he straightened up again, he winked.

A few moments later he was gone.

Dean gave an exaggerated shudder. “I’m not trying to sound ungrateful, but he _is_ creepy.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed half-heartedly. He still felt Lucifer’s kisses on his lips, even though the time they spent by the waterfall was a bit of a haze by now. He remembered blue eyes glowing with power and a voice that seemed to be full of dark secrets and things he hadn’t dreamed of so far. He remembered the euphoria he’d felt, when he had realized that the ritual was over and he was still alive, knowing his trust had been well placed despite the odds.

He also remembered the pain of course, but it came with memories of a gentle voice telling him that his brother was alright.

He had not expected a necromancer and a blood mage to be like that. He wanted to know about this man.

* * *

It took almost a week for the commotion about a dragon (well, Basilisk) on their lands to die down. John Winchester did not look happy when he heard about the necromancer (well, blood mage) helping his sons.

“What did he ask of you in return?” he had asked.

“Just the basilisk venom and to be left in peace,” Sam had lied.

His father had looked at him as if he hadn’t believe him, but he’d said nothing more.

It was Adam, though, who finally convinced their father that it was only just and proper to send the necromancer a gift. Something to show their gratefulness, because that’s what you do, when someone saves your son’s life.

Sam was the one who got sent carrying the gift. After all he had managed to deal with the necromancer once, he was the most likely to manage it again without causing an incident.

Sam didn’t protest.

* * *

The tower looked almost peaceful in the sunlight. Old, of course, definitely older than the current owner. A bit crooked, too. But there was a rosebush to one side, and a small hunched figure carefull cutting it into shape.

It was only when Sam drew near that he realized that the fingers of the old lady working on the roses were mostly bone with just a bit of dried skin holding them together. And when she turned her head in Sam’s direction, the sockets of her eyes were empty and dark, her grin the permanent one of a skull. Sam’s horse flicked its head up and for a moment he was glad he could concentrate on calming it down again. He should’ve known, of course, but seeing still came as a bit of a shock.

The undead old lady turned back to the roses, and Sam tried not to wonder too much, if he had maybe known her in life.

He took saddle and bridle off his horse and tied it to a nearby tree with a line that would allow it to graze. Then he took the bundle the gift was wrapped in from the saddle bag and knocked on the door.

He wore his sword at his side, but not his chainmail, and he felt his hand wrap around the hilt of the weapon as he looked back at the undead gardener, just a little bit uneasy.

“You still don’t like the reminder of who you’re dealing with, do you?”

When Sam turned, Lucifer was standing on a path that lead around the tower, away from the roses. The blood mage motioned for him to come closer. “Come on. Opening the front door is always such a hassle. Everything in this tower is too old.”

Sam let go of his weapon and followed.

Behind the tower was a small herb garden and a well and a door that led into a small kitchen. There was a fire going in the hearth and a pot hanging above it. Lucifer peeked into it, stirring a few times. “You’re just in time for dinner. I think it’s done.”

Sam blinked and tried to reconcile the man who apparently had been cooking dinner himself with the powerful mage with glowing eyes who’d ripped part of his life force out of his body. “You cook?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Letting the dead cook makes everything taste rotten.”

Well … that made sense.

“Don’t tell anyone, though,” Lucifer continued with a wink. “It’d take the mystery out of me being a dark mage and all that, don’t you think?”

Sam snorted. “Oh yes, people could stop fearing you. It would be terrible.”

Lucifer pulled a face. “I may complain about people stupidly fearing what they don’t know now and then, but it keeps nosy children away, you know.”

That made Sam laugh. “You don’t like people much, do you?”

“Oh, what gave it away?”

“In that case, should I make myself scarce soon?” It wasn’t like Lucifer had ever acted like he didn’t want Sam’s company, but if the blood mage didn’t like people, what made Sam different?

“As I said, Sammy ...” Lucifer stepped closer, eyes intently on Sam’s now. “You’re always welcome in my tower.”

Sam smiled, shifting his weight a little so that his stance was more open, taking the sting out of what he was going to say next. “I’m people, too.”

Lucifer waved his hand dismissively. “I’m not completely sure about that. Normally people don’t allow me to tie them up and use them to power a spell. And they especially don’t kiss me afterwards.” There was a twinkle in Lucifer’s eyes now, as if that was something he liked to remember. Well, Sam agreed with the last part being a good memory.

“Talking about the spell,” Lucifer continued. He pointed next to the hearth. “Put your sword there and let me check on you.”

Sam lifted an eyebrow in surprise. He hadn’t expected Lucifer to be that concerned about his wellbeing. “It was just swallow cuts. They’re healing well.” Still, he took off his weapon’s belt. So iron really did interfere with Lucifer’s magic, at least a little bit?

“I’m not talking about your body.” Lucifer grinned. “Though it sure deserves every bit of attention.”

That was a really bad habit of Lucifer’s, giving off-hand compliments while delivering troubling pieces of information. Sam wondered, did the spell leave any marks on his soul? A bit worried, he leaned his sword against the wall next to the hearth, put the present next to it. Then he stepped closer to Lucifer again. The blood mage watched him with a very pleased expression for some reason. He reached out, and cold fingers brushed over Sam’s forehead, the same spot where he’d drawn the bloody rune. The was a slight prickling feeling that Sam associated with magic by now, drawing more attention to the point of contact.

The thumb of Lucifer’s other hand came to rest underneath Sam’s chin, slid down to where the rune had been on his throat, leaving a tingling trail behind. Sam couldn’t help but draw a long breath, lips parting slightly, and he liked how Lucifer’s eyes turned dark at that.

“Looks good,” the blood mage said after a moment. “There isn’t a high risk of lasting side effects, but you handled it even better than I thought. If I didn’t know what I did, I wouldn’t be able to tell.”

Well, that was a relief.

With his worries gone, Sam suddenly felt the places Lucifer was touching him even more acutely. Lucifer’s right hand slid to the side, over his temple, and down the side of his face, and Sam half closed his eyes. He hooked his fingers under Lucifer’s belt and pulled the mage closer, until their lips met for a kiss.

It was a heady thing. This time he wasn’t dazed from the after effects of a spell. This time he knew exactly who he was kissing and that he really rather shouldn’t. This time he made the conscious decision not to care.

Lucifer was the one to pull back first. There was a slight smirk on his lips. “So you’ll be staying for dinner.”

* * *

Dinner was stew from vegetables Lucifer had grown himself. Along with it came a bit of bread (that he had baked himself). Lucifer was a pretty good cook, and he put up with quite some teasing from Sam over the domesticity of it all, before he pointed his spoon at Sam with furrowed brows. “You know, you made a very pretty picture in chains in my dungeon. I’m tempted to see if putting you back in there would make you shut up.”

Sam leaned back in his chair at the small table on the wall opposite the hearth. He felt surprisingly at ease. Safe, like he normally only did with Dean and his friends of many years. It felt like the ritual to save Dean’s life had been the worst Lucifer had to offer for him, and since that was behind him there was nothing to fear any more. Maybe he was too naive. He would probably find out sooner or later. “I get the feeling you like tying me up.”

That earned him an incredulous laugh from Lucifer. As if he had expected a different reaction. For a moment he just looked at Sam with those intense blue eyes, a small smirk tugging at his lips that said more than words. Sam felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine.

“Care to join me for drinks in the library?” Lucifer asked.

Sam felt himself nod before he could really think about it.

* * *

He left his sword by the hearth and only took the present. Lucifer led him to the room with the window through which Sam had climbed in over a week ago. Now, in daylight, he saw a fireplace at one end of the room, and a comfortable looking armchair next to it. Lucifer offered Sam the armchair and went to get himself a normal chair. He also brought a carafe of wine and two cups.

It was good wine that left Sam wondering where the blood mage got it from. “Do you make your own wine, too?”

Lucifer smiled. “I sometimes send the dead to fetch things for me.”

Sam stared into his cup, trying to think of accounts of merchants going missing recently. If someone came from afar, though, but never reached their lands, they’d never know. And Lucifer wasn’t stupid, he’d be careful not to anger the people too much, on whose land he lived. “I can see to it that you get the supplies you need, you know.”

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow. “I won’t become your pet mage.”

“I’m just trying to keep you from unnecessarily hurting people.”

The blood mage leaned forward on his chair. “If I see fit to hurt someone, I will, no matter what you do.”

Of course he would. As nice as the thought was that he could somehow turn a dark mage good, Sam wasn’t delusional. If he played the cards right, he could maybe reign Lucifer in, that was all. “That’s why I’m bargaining and not demanding you to stop. You want to live here in peace. I’m offering peaceful solutions.”

Now a thoughtful look crossed Lucifer’s face. “What would your father say?”

“My father won’t know.”

That made Lucifer grin. “What about your brothers?”

“They would help. By the way.” Sam picked up the present. “My younger brother picked this out for you.” He held the bundle out to Lucifer. “It comes with my father’s very reluctant thanks for saving his oldest son.”

With a questioning look, Lucifer took the bundle. He unwrapped the fabric and uncovered the book that was kept safe inside. It was bound in sturdy leather, one of the better pieces from the castle library. Lucifer opened it to take a look at the title. “Philosophy?”

“Well, we don’t have any magic texts, but this is a pretty rare manuscript. I’ve told Adam about your library, and we both thought you would probably appreciate it more than the majority of our family.”

Lucifer thumbed through the pages, appreciation showing on his face when he saw the carefully drawn illustrations and initials. “This is probably worth a lot.”

“So is Dean’s life to us.”

For a moment Lucifer looked at Sam with an unreadable expression on his face. Than he set the book aside and stood up. He stepped close enough that their knees touched, leaning forward and supporting his weight on the armrests of Sam’s chair. “Thank you.”

Sam smiled up at him, spreading his legs a little so that Lucifer could stand between them. “I really want the peaceful coexistence to work out.”

Lucifer was close enough that his breath ghosted over Sam’s face. “Me too. I won’t bend over backwards for it, though.”

“You aren’t planning something my father could object to, are you?”

“Not for now.” There was silence for a moment in which Lucifer’s eyes stayed locked with Sam’s, thoughtful expression on his face. “I’m not doing much these days,” he said finally. “Patrolling my borders, defending them. Sometimes I need blood for that that’s purer than my own. Some spells are fueled by pain too. Most opponents aren’t strong enough that I’d need a life.”

“You’ve really been keeping our borders safe?” Sam asked. At least this time he didn’t have to fight his fascination. This was something he should know about.

“I guess you could see it like that. My territory encompasses half the Campbell lands, too, though.”

That really was nitpicking. If there was a magical threat heading their way, it didn’t matter if it was stopped at their borders or a few miles before them.

“I’m chasing away people you would deem nice, too. Young mages looking for a place to settle. With some of them you’d probably be better off.”

Maybe Lucifer was right, but there was something in Sam, something very possessive that wanted to keep the blood mage right where he was. He reached out, fingers twining into the hair at the back of Lucifer’s neck. “Chasing away doesn’t sound like it takes much effort.”

“It doesn’t. As long as they don’t think they have to fight me purely on the grounds that I’m evil, it’s mostly just a bit of posturing to make them run.” Lucifer shifted his weight a little, his knees brushing along the inside of Sam’s tights.

Sam had seen the posturing with the basilisk. He licked his lips, tilting his head up just a bit. He could smell Lucifer. Herbs and the stew and something icy sharp that reminded him of Lucifer’s magic. “I don’t see any problems with what you’re doing.”

Lucifer leaned forward just a bit more, lips brushing the corner of Sam’s mouth, before the came level with his ear. “You see no problem with me snatching people for my spells?”

“You can ask me, if you need someone for your spells.”

That made Lucifer pause and he pulled back a little to look Sam in the eyes again. “I thought you’d have enough first hand experience with my magic by now that it’d last for the rest of your life.”

“You can ask me, if you need someone for your spells,” Sam repeated. He managed to make his voice sound almost level. He could handle it. Better he than some random person who’d be scared to death even when Lucifer wouldn’t kill them. And after all it wouldn’t require part of his life force next time. “Especially, if you need to defend your territory against a magical threat.”

For a moment, Lucifer’s eyes bored into Sam’s, searching. Then a slow smirk spread on his face. “If you ever realize you actually like a bit of pain, let me know.”

“Shut up.” With that Sam pulled Lucifer down, and again their lips met. This time none of them pulled back. Instead, Lucifer’s hands wandered underneath Sam’s shirt, pushing it up. He found the healing cut over Sam’s heart, let his fingers trail down from there, while Sam kissed along his jawline, nipped at a sensitive spot he found at the side of Lucifer’s neck.

“I still think you’d make a good student.”

“Not a chance.”

“Suit yourself.” Lucifer nudged at Sam’s legs to get him to spread them wider. As soon as the knight did, Lucifer slowly slid to his knees, his mouth joining his hands in exploring every inch of Sam’s skin. Sam threw his head back, panting. He had dreamed about this the last week, since the kiss by the waterfall.

“I want the last bit of your virginity.”

Very much inclined to say yes, Sam gave a little breathless laugh. “Think of the spells you won’t be able to do with my blood any more.”

Lucifer scoffed. “I think your stupid self-sacrificing tendencies make up for that bit of meaningless purity any day. It’s more about the mindset than anything else.” He fumbled with the buttons of Sam’s pants.

“Are you calling me naive?” Sam pulled on Lucifer’s shirt, because it really was unacceptable that the mage was still fully clothed.

Lucifer got the message and helped pull it off, revealing scars of old cuts on his arms, some on his torso, too, that looked like they were placed there to form a pattern. “I’m calling you stupidly heroic. You’ll probably die protecting some ungrateful peasants one day.” He sounded more angry about that than he had any right to be. Huh, did he actually care?

“Now that I’m consorting with the likes of you …” Sam traced a scar over Lucifer’s heart with his fingers. “... the chances are just as high that they’ll come for me with torches and pitchforks.”

Lucifer stroked up the inside of Sam’s thigh to the bulge in Sam’s pants, making his sentence end in a moan. “As I said, ungrateful lot. But you can still get out of here, if you want to.”

“No way. I’m right where I want to be, and you can have every bit of me you want.”

That made Lucifer’s eyes light up. “You’re really not the typical knight.”

“You’re pretty nice for a dark mage.”

“We can still move this to my dungeon.”

Sam threw Lucifer a cocky grin. “Next time, maybe.”

“I’ll take you up on that.”

* * *

They ended up in front of the fireplace, Sam with his legs wrapped around Lucifer’s hips, eyes locked with icy blue ones, when he hit the peak of his pleasure, Lucifer following close behind.

They stayed on the floor kissing afterwards, none of them inclined to move. Finally, Sam propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Lucifer, biting his lower lip. There was another thing he shouldn’t. He should definitely not feel this warm and tingly inside looking at a blood mage, however helpful (and good in bed) he might be. The coexistence thing really had to work out. If John Winchester decided at one point that the necromancer had to go after all, Sam wasn’t sure which side he’d chose.

“What?” Lucifer asked.

Sam smiled. “I shouldn’t start to really like you.”

“You’re doing a lot of things you shouldn’t recently.” Lucifer’s grin didn’t fit the casual tone. He looked happy. “So we can do this again?”

Sam laughed. “Yes. I’d like that.”

There was probably no way this would end well, was there? But Sam was determined to enjoy every minute they got.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! There's an undead army in this chapter, so posting it today is kind of fitting.  
> It's also the last chapter of the story. Thanks to everyone who came along for the ride! I hope you had fun.
> 
> There's a battle going on here, so people die left and right. It shouldn't be worse than in canon, though. A side character dies, too. I don't think it's too sad, but I don't like him anyway. If you want to know who, read the end notes first.

In the weeks and months that followed the tower became a place that called to Sam. He would show up there whenever he could get away from the castle. No one knew, not even Dean. Adam seemed to suspect something, but he didn’t say anything.

Sometimes they would just sit in Lucifer’s library and talk, debating philosophical questions, Lucifer teasing Sam about his morals, Sam reminding Lucifer that he did have morals, too, or they wouldn’t be sitting here.

Sometimes Sam would drag Lucifer out for a ride, and they would end up in the cave behind the waterfall where the sound of falling water swallowed gasps and moans and breathless curses.

Sometimes they would find themselves curled around each other in Lucifer’s bed, sore in all the right places, not talking, because talking would’ve broken the spell of the moment. 

Sometimes Sam would find himself getting lost in those icy blue eyes, wondering if he imagined them getting less icy the longer they looked at him.

They were happy in their own way.

Then the attack came.

* * *

It all happened too fast. Dean shook Sam awake in the middle of the night. “The village is burning. Looks like bandits. Get your weapons.”

Sam was awake in an instant. While Dean hurried on to wake up the other knights, Sam hurriedly pulled on clothes and armor. He reached for his weapons belt with sword and dagger, when he hesitated for a moment. Maybe it was just bandits, but what if it was something else? He pulled his dagger from the sheath and cut his forearm, letting a bit of blood dribble into a the next best container he found – a cup he’d drank vine from. He said the words he’d learned after Lucifer had been bugging him about it for week, and saw the blood bubble for a moment as if it was boiling.

“Lucifer. Someone is attacking the village. Please make sure nothing magical slipped through your defenses.”

It was the first time he’d tried this spell – the only spell he had agreed to learn – without Lucifer standing right next to him. Hopefully it worked.

A few moments later he was riding next to Dean, the village a fire lit beacon in front of them. Charlie and Kevin were with them as well as a handful of man-at-arms. The rest of the knights had stayed behind to defend the castle, if need be. It was a painfully small troop Dean was leading.

As they drew near, Sam could feel the heat of the fire on his face. Screams pierced the air. There were people running in the streets between the houses, some villagers, some figures with swords and other weapons.

Dean just rode the first one down, Sam hacked at the second one from the saddle, tip of his sword slicing deep into the man’s neck. Charlie’s bow felled a third and a fourth. By then they were in the middle of the village, and here people were running with buckets of water from the well to extinguish the fire. It didn’t look like there was much of an attack going on at all.

“Rufus!” Dean called out to the head of the village, who was busy getting the people to form a line for the buckets. “Where’s the rest of the attackers?”

“It weren’t more!” Rufus called back. “They shot flaming arrows at the houses, chased a few people around. Frank shot one of them with his crossbow. But that was it.”

Sam and Dean shared a look, and Sam could see that his brother was thinking the same thing he did. Kevin was the one to put it to words, though. “A distraction?”

Dean nodded. “Back to the castle. Now!”

* * *

They must have come from the mountains, Sam thought, while he stumbled over the battlefield an hour later, blocking attacks, retaliating, stumbling on. The leader was a woman with flaming red hair, and maybe she and her men had been driven off somewhere once and were looking for a place to call their own again. It would take months until their neighbours would realize that castle Winchester had changed hands, and even then Sam wasn’t sure, if any of them cared enough to do something about it.

Their strategy was good, too. Leading part of the knights away from the castle. Attacking it in the meantime. There may have also been someone who had opened the doors from the inside. Someone paid for their trouble most likely

By the time they had reached the castle, the doors had already been open, John leading the first line of defence. Dean had led an attack to get into the enemy’s back, but the flame haired woman and her men were good.

Sam had been thrown off his horse at some point. Now he blocked another attack and thrust his sword into a gap in his opponent’s armor. While the man collapsed, he looked around. Dean was quite a bit ahead by the open doors, jaw set with determination, sword nothing but a blur. Jo and Kevin were fighting next to him. Charlie was on the castle wall, letting lose arrow after arrow. Then another enemy charged at Sam, and he lost sight of his brother for a while. Also, where was John? Sam had seen him fight the red head a while ago. But she was now making her way towards Dean and John was nowhere in sight. Sam ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach. Their father was alright. He always was.

Three men came at Sam at once. He beheaded the first, parried the sword of the second, ducked under the third. The next attack caught him by the ribs, though. Without the chainmail he’d have probably been dead. So he just felt something crack and stumbled back, fighting to find his footing again, to keep his sword up. The next attack he blocked sent pain through his torso. He cursed through gritted teeth. And there was no way he was going to parry the blow by his second opponent that was aimed at his throat.

A red blur, then the man clutched at the hole in his neck where his throat had been seconds ago. Meg was next to Sam the next moment, hand dripping red. She threw him a grin, and Sam had never been so happy to seen bloodlust sparkle in someone’s eyes. He swung his sword to kill the last of his opponents, then he looked to where Dean was in a middle of a dozen enemies. “Meg, you have to go help my brother!”

“Not my job, Sam. Lucifer sent me to help you.”

The red head leader of the attackers had almost reached Dean by now, cutting down Winchester men right and left. If she had defeated John, would Dean be able to hold his ground against her?

“Meg, please!”

“Go and do as he says,” came a voice from behind Sam. As he turned, there was Lucifer, standing in the midst of the battle as if it didn’t concern him, four undead at his toe. Friend and foe alike gaped at him, the fighting in their vicinity ceasing for a moment.

He smirked at Sam. “Sorry to ruin your glory, but it looked like you could use a hand.”

Sam smiled. “I don’t think glory would’ve done me any good had I been dead.”

For a moment Lucifer returned the smile, then his eyes went cold. “Behind you.”

Sam turned around, sword high, just in time to block another attack. Another wave of pain washed through him, but he managed to force the enemy’s sword aside, drove his own sword through the man’s throat.

New opponents rushed at them from all sides now. Lucifer’s undead stepped up, seizing them, ripping limbs from bodies. Still, Sam flinched, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, only relaxed, when he recognized Lucifer. “Are you hurt?”

“Cracked rib. I’ll live.”

The blood mage nodded. He drew a small dagger, nicked his thumb and pressed it to Sam’s forehead. Only when Sam felt the by now familiar prickling sensation of magic did it occur to him that he missed his chance to flinch away from an unknown spell. Maybe that explained Lucifer’s pleased smile. “I can’t heal you, but this’ll take away the pain.”

“Thank you.” The next moment Sam grabbed Lucifer’s arm, pulled him towards him. The blood mage went with it, ending up behind Sam. A second later a sword parted the air where his head had been. An enemy had managed to behead one of the undead, making it crumple to the ground, getting behind their lines. Sam swatted his sword away and sent him towards another undead with a kick. The man screamed, until his head was ripped from his shoulders. But the next attacker was right behind the last.

“I don’t think three undead and Meg will be enough,” Sam said.

Behind him, Lucifer spoke a word in a long dead language, and something red and small sped past Sam, buried itself in the attacker’s eye.

“Would you rather have an whole undead army?” Lucifer asked casually, while the enemy soldier clawed at his own face screaming.

“It would come in handy right now.” Sam ended the man’s suffering with a swift sword stroke.

“Ask and you shall receive. I just need the next one alive.”

Sam threw the blood mage a sideways glance. He wasn’t kidding, there was no smile on his face. Instead he was watching Sam with an almost curious expression. Before Sam could think about it any longer, the next enemy managed to get through the very thin lines of their undead guardians. Sam ducked under his attack. Then he kicked like Bobby had taught him, aiming for the knee. It broke with a crack that was audible even over the noise of the battle. The attacker screamed and tried to keep his balance, but his leg started to give way under his weight. A well placed blow to his hand that probably broke few fingers, and he dropped his sword. Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled the man towards him. He stumbled, falling for good now.

After that it took only two steps for Sam to end up behind the enemy soldier, twisting the arm behind his back. He struggled, but when Sam placed his sword at the man’s throat, he went completely still.

Sam threw Lucifer a questioning look, just to find the blood mage watching him closely, tip of his tongue flicking out for a moment, tracing his upper lip. Sam lifted an eyebrow.

Lucifer grinned. “Pushing your morals, Sammy?” While he spoke, he dragged his thumb over the edge of his dagger again, drawing more blood without even looking.

“He’s an enemy, I’d have killed him anyway.” Sam watched Lucifer paint a bloody rune on the enemy soldier’s forehead. The man tried to move away, but Lucifer grabbed his hair to hold his head steady.

“Then you won’t mind slitting his throat for me?” Lucifer asked way more innocently than it should be possible to ask such a question.

It was a game the blood mage played sometimes. Edging Sam on to do questionable things, but pointing out that they were questionable at the same time. Not letting him get away with any excuses he could come up with, but delighting, if Sam would do it anyway.

And of course Sam knew this was wrong. Killing someone in battle was one thing. Killing someone for a dark magic ritual definitely felt like something else. But his brother and his friends were out there, and he’d be damned, if he let any of them die because of morals. And of course he could tell Lucifer to do his own dirty work, but Sam had been the one to ask for and army, so he’d provide what was needed for it. He held Lucifer’s gaze, while he drew his sword across his victim’s throat.

The man died struggling, trying to draw a gurgling breath. And as the life flowed out of him, the rune on his forehead started to glow, as did Lucifer’s eyes, blue in contrast to the red of the blood. Lucifer spread his arms, and Sam could feel magic crackling in the air.

And all the dead rose from the battlefield.

The smarter bandits ran. The rest fell under their dead comrades’ hands. Sam saw Dean ram a blade through the chest of their red headed leader, while Meg kept her men off his back. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. 

It was over shortly after that. The noise of the battle died down, replaced by the groans of the wounded.

Sam turned back to Lucifer. The eyes of the blood mage still glowed blue, giving him an unearthly kind of beauty. Sam stepped over the dead body of his victim and reached for Lucifer.

“Are you sure?” the blood mage asked. “Everyone will see.”

“I don’t care.”

“Oh that’s new.” Lucifer grabbed Sam by his chainmail collar and pulled him the rest of the way, until they were breathing each other’s air. “It’s the eyes that do it, isn’t it, Sammy?”

Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist. “At least I don’t get off on my lover murdering random people.” He was pretty sure the blood mage had liked watching him kill that man. Lucifer might have his own set of morals, but Sam wasn’t stupid, he saw the deep darkness his lover carried around.

Lucifer smirked, Sam could feel it against his lips. “Oh, I don’t care about murder specifically. But I really like you leaning a little bit to the dark side. You would throw every single one of your principles over board for the people you care about, wouldn’t you?” 

“Probably,” Sam admitted.

“That’s how I like my knights.” Lucifer kissed him gently.

“Do you know how I like my dark mages?” Sam asked between kisses.

“How?”

“Pretending they’re only acting in their own interest while saving the day.”

Sam could feel the blood mage pull a face, but then he pressed their lips together again, deepening the kiss. The next moment Lucifer’s hand were in Sam’s hair, pulling him closer.

“What the hell, Sammy?” came a voice from behind them.

Reluctantly Sam took half a step back. He turned and saw Dean, his sword still in hand. Next to him Charlie had an arrow on her bowstring pointing at Lucifer.

Sam stepped right between them and Lucifer. “He just saved us all. Dean, you have to talk to father. He –”

“Father is dead. The bitch killed him.”

Oh. Sam didn’t know what to say for a moment. He expected it to hurt, but there was mostly shock and emptiness. He and his father had never gotten along well, still John had always been there, solid and unshakeable. He’d probably start feeling the loss later.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss,” Lucifer said without much empathy, looking at Dean. His hand squeezed Sam’s shoulder, though, as if he wanted to say that he was there, if Sam needed him. “But may I remind you of something you promised a few months ago?”

“Yes,” Dean admitted grumpily. He gestured to Charlie, who lowered her bow. “We’ll talk about that later. And you have my thanks for helping us. But you have to put our dead to rest again.”

Without looking Sam knew Lucifer would roll his eyes. “Can I keep the others?”

Dean shrugged. “I honestly don’t give a rat’s ass what happens to them.” He paused for a moment. “Can you make them help clean up?”

Lucifer grinned. “I can.”

“In that case, why don’t you have them hop to it? Get the wounded to our healers. Dig graves for the dead.” Dean paused for a moment. “Not our father, though. We’ll see to him.”

Lucifer nodded. “The undead will follow directions from your men. Put them to use how you see fit.”

“Good,” Dean said. “When we’re done here, please be our guest for breakfast. We can talk then.” He half turned away, but then his eyes landed on Sam. “But, Sammy, seriously?”

Sam just shrugged, secretly shamefully glad that he was having this conversation with Dean and not with John. “We’d all be dead, if he hadn’t come to help me.”

Dean’s eyes went wide at the implication. “He came for you?”

Now it was Lucifer who shrugged noncommittally.

“So, is this something serious?” It was obvious from Dean’s tone of voice that he very much hoped it wasn’t.

Sam looked at Lucifer. They’d never talked about what they were at all. But all of a sudden saying that they were just fucking felt wrong. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow.

Lucifer smirked and leaned closer. “You know there’s still a chance they’ll come for you with torches and pitchforks one day for consorting with the likes of me, do you?” His voice was low enough that only Sam could hear it.

Sam smiled. “I think they’d have to get past you and your army first.” And that was a nice thought. Lucifer had really come for him today. There had been no magical threat, no reason for him to defend his territory. The bandits would probably have kept their distance from him just like the Winchesters did. Maybe they’d even have been better allies. Still, Lucifer had come to see if Sam needed his help.

Sam turned to his brother again. “Yes,” he said. “It’s something serious.”

“Son of a bitch …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came here to know who dies: It's John Winchester.
> 
> For everyone: There will be a sequel to this! It'll be Dean/Michael, though, with Samifer as a background pairing. I signed up for the Angels of SPN Big Bang to write it, which means it'll be posted at some point next year. I'll most likely post other stuff in the meantime.
> 
> Oh, and to make this blatant self-promotion: If you want to stay up to date with what I write, either subscribe to my account here or [follow me on tumblr](https://spnyoucantkeepmedown.tumblr.com/) where you get my weird ramblings about everything SPN on top of my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments motivate and encourage me. Come talk to me! I'm always interested in what you have to say.


End file.
